


heaven sighs

by thrish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrish/pseuds/thrish
Summary: They’re watching the newlyweds dancing and Bucky can barely hold back a sigh. He’s got a bad, bad case of wedding fever and being at this picture-perfect wedding isn’t helping.





	heaven sighs

They’re at Steve’s mother’s someone’s wedding because Sarah said they _had_ to be there.

They’re watching the newlyweds dancing and Bucky can barely hold back a sigh. He’s got a bad, bad case of wedding fever and being at this picture-perfect wedding isn’t helping.

Hoping for a distraction Bucky nudges Steve and asks, “What promises do you think they’re making?”

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitches even as he squints at the couple, clearing having a conversation as they twirl around. A moment later Steve gives him a sidelong glance and says, “I promise I’ll make dinner every Friday evening,” before turning back to look at the couple.

Bucky huffs a laugh. “And I promise that I’ll eat whatever you make no matter how bad it is,” he says when the bride speaks.

Steve elbows him and Bucky laughs more. “I’ll never let you win at Words with Friends.” 

“I’ll never watch a season finale without you.” Steve gives Bucky an impressed look and Bucky grins proudly.

"I’ll always stay fit.” Steve winks. “For you, of course.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and says, “Even if you don’t, I’ll stay.” He moves to stand when he sees Sarah calling them over and completely misses Steve’s stunned expression.

But Steve catches his wrist and says, “I’ll always take care of you. I’ll love you forever.”

The next time Steve and Bucky are at a wedding, it’s their own.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](https://longbottoms.tumblr.com/post/186429090984/theyre-at-steves-mothers-someones-wedding)


End file.
